Adiós, querida
by Saiph Feder
Summary: Advertencia: Spoilers del libro 7 y SLASH SiriusxRemus:: Bellatrix, Tonks, Remus y los párrafos perdidos del último libro de HP. Cuando el cuento de hadas de Nymphadora T. es tachado por su propio príncipe, una bruja, un recuerdo y un tiempo límite.


**Notas de la autora: **Este fanfic fue producto de mi más profunda ira e impotencia tras leer el séptimo libro de Harry Potter. Cada línea fue maquiavélicamente planeada con el único fin de demostrar que la pareja SiriusxRemus es canon y que ninguna relación con claros tintes de parche barato podrá borrar eso. (Y, obviamente, también para vengarme de la traidora esa, la de pelo color chicle).

Y otra cosa (por si a alguien no le quedó claro y se siente ofendido/a): lo anteriormente dicho son palabras de una fan; con todos los derechos, gustos, disgustos y emociones desatadas que ello implica. De todas formas, no se equivoquen, este fic no es _bashing_.

**Advertencia: **Ya la dejé en el resumen, pero la repito. Esta historia contiene slash, yaoi, o como quieran llamarle. En conclusión: relación chico x chico (suave, pero la hay). Esto lo digo especialmente para las seguidoras hasta la médula de Nymphadora, quienes tienen todo el derecho de llegar hasta aquí con la lectura. Conste que lo advertí con las mejores intenciones.

**Aclaraciones: **Bellatrix Lestrange SÍ fue la gran bruja que dio fin a la vida de Tonks, eso no es invento mío, como tampoco lo es la pelea entre Remus y Dolohov.

**Dedicatoria: **A todas las que se sintieron, sienten y sentirán como yo al momento de leer los últimos dos libros de HP. Y claro, a quien me dijo "¡Tienes que publicar este fic!"; a Suiris, porque ambas pasamos por lo mismo tras el desenlace de esta saga. Esto va como agradecimiento por prestarme tu hombro y por ayudarme a refinar todo con tu excelente beteo, paciencia a toda prueba y aquel talento que llevas, linda.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo cuento las cosas que muchas personas notamos y que, claramente, ella no vio o intentó ocultar.

* * *

**Adiós****, querida**

La noche había caído en el ancestral colegio de magia y hechicería, y junto a ella, una batalla aterradora se desencadenaba.

Los hechizos se incrustaban en las ya demolidas paredes del viejo castillo Hogwarts. Gritos de dolor por parte de los heridos inundaban el lugar. Las risas de los aventajados contrastaban con la angustia de los vencidos y la desesperación de los que aún seguían en pie defendiendo sus ideales. Trozos de pesado mármol regados en el suelo y nubes de polvo devorando el aire, terminaban coronando el desolador escenario. Todo eso impedía que _ella_ pudiera divisar a Remus entre la lluvia de sangre que se cernía en cada espacio del lugar.

—¡Remus! —Tonks llamaba desesperada mientras avanzaba cuidadosamente por los pasillos, varita en mano, estaba dispuesta a pelear con quien interfiriera en su paso. Caminaba agachada y con una mano apoyada en las abolladas y tristes paredes.

—¡Remus! —gritó nuevamente, ahora con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando impedir que el polvo entrara en ellos.

Guiada por sus pasos, se fue aproximando a una habitación a mitad de pasillo. Afinaba lo más que podía su mirada, pero no podía ver nada más que capuchas negras y rostros de estudiantes que no paraban de moverse e invocar hechizos.

Su camino parecía tranquilo. De vez en cuando solo tropezaba con piedras que no dejaban de caer por los costados con cada temblor de la estructura. Sin embargo, esa relativa calma fue corta; de un momento a otro, algo impactó contra su espalda aventándola hacia el muro. Gimió de dolor al sentir la piedra de la pared contra su rostro. Sus ojos se llenaron de polvo y sedimento causando lágrimas acompañadas por un hilo de sangre que resbalaba de su rota nariz.

Se reincorporó con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de la túnica y arrastraba su cuerpo por el umbral que se deshacía ante el más mínimo roce. Desconcertada, alzó la mirada inspeccionando el nuevo lugar; era sin duda una sala de clases. Un sin fin de carteles entintados con conjuros imperdonables y prohibidos se encontraban roídos y rasgados a la mitad, esparcidos en el suelo. Otros pergaminos aún pendían peligrosamente de las paredes que retumbaban amenazando con dejarlos caer a cada segundo.

Seis personas peleaban sin tregua al interior del salón. La muralla que separaba aquel lugar del aula contigua se desmoronaba poco a poco ante la presión de la batalla, ampliando más el escenario.

Por un lado, un estudiante de la casa Gryffindor se batía en duelo con un mortífago, destruyendo cada silla y mesa que aún sobrevivía. Rayos verdes y dorados surcaban los aires sin un dejo de compasión. Uno de ellos rozó el borde de la túnica de una chica Hufflepuff que, a juzgar por su rostro, podría decirse que su oponente le estaba trayendo más de un problema.

Tonks observó por un momento la escena, pero por más que deseara ayudar, no podía interrumpir su búsqueda y detenerse a cada segundo para inmiscuirse en más batallas. De ser así, jamás podría reencontrarse con su marido y luchar a su lado, que era lo más importante para ella en ese instante.

El oponente de la chica de amarillo y negro parecía burlarse de ella. No estaba a la vista, se escondía tras los hechizos y escombros, y solo lanzaba rayos multicolores acompañados por una estridente carcajada que resonaba en cada rincón del lugar. La chica solo podía esquivarlos como si saltara sobre brasas calientes.

Mientras tanto, Nymphadora siguió registrando con la mirada aquel lugar hasta que una voz ronca en una de las esquinas le llamó la atención; Dolohov retrocedía por la abertura que daba al salón contiguo y alguien lanzaba hechizos plateados en su dirección. Allí estaba Remus Lupin, con el cabello desordenado y su capa más roída y sucia que nunca. Concentrado en la pelea, solo fue en busca del mortífago sin dar pie al grito de la metamórfaga.

—¡Remus!

Su llamada, fuerte y clara, fue interrumpida por un estridente aullido en un costado del salón; un desgarrador y último gemido por parte de la chica Hufflepuff que caía sin vida sobre un montón de escombros.

Tonks la observó con un dejo de culpa en su interior, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, el hombre al cual había buscado con tanta desesperación al fin aparecía frente a sus ojos y no podía perderlo de vista. Dio un último vistazo a la estudiante caída en batalla y se dispuso a correr tras Lupin, pero una voz familiar la detuvo.

—Querida Nymphadora… —Susurró con tono burlesco una mujer; cabello ondulado y rebelde caía con majestuosidad sobre sus hombros y espalda, y la intensa oscuridad de cada una de sus hebras solo podía ser comparada con sus ojos; grises, pero brillantes; orgullosos e invencibles, como todos los que llevaban sangre Black.

—Bellatrix… —Susurró Tonks, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la mujer entre las ruinas.

Bellatrix Lestrange era sin duda la última persona que la metamórfaga hubiese querido encontrar en aquellos momentos en los que solo quería luchar al lado de su marido. Una expresión de desesperación e inseguridad se apoderó de ella al notar que no podría seguir a Lupin, y Bellatrix captó en menos de un parpadear aquel temor en aumento.

—¿Asustada, mi pequeña? —preguntó con un tono siempre irónico, simulando un eterno amor fraternal— Apuesto que no esperabas ver a tu tía. Linda sorpresa ¿verdad? —dijo, parpadeando de forma melosa mientras ladeaba su cabeza, intentando encontrar la mirada de Tonks.

El sonido de los tacos de Bellatrix anunciaba que se acercaba con tranquilidad hacia Nymphadora. Calmada, como si paseara en el salón, sonriendo, elegante y segura. Los escombros parecían apartarse para dejarle el camino libre. El golpeteo de sus botas contra el suelo y el de su varita contra la palma de su mano sonaba como una inminente sentencia de muerte.

Tonks ya no tenía otra salida. Dio una última mirada hacia la sala contigua en donde Lupin aún se enfrentaba a muerte con Dolohov, y se enderezó. Alzó el brazo con la varita en mano, amenazante y precavida al mismo tiempo.

—Oh… —Bellatrix cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción —Que violenta eres, siendo debería ser yo la enfadada ¿no crees? —Abrió sus ojos mirándola de forma pacífica y estremecedora, como aquel silencio perturbador antes de una guerra. Su mirada encerraba el brillo de la locura que más temprano que tarde se desataría y arrasaría con todo a su paso— Supe que te casaste, querida sobrina… —Hablaba mientras caminaba lentamente, degustando cada segundo.

La varita de Tonks temblaba ligeramente mientras la escuchaba. No la perdía la vista porque un segundo de distracción podía ser fatal, y eso le gustaba a la bruja de sangre pura, quien saboreaba y hacía un festín con el temor y ansias de la chica.

La metamórfaga tragó fuerte mientras retrocedía poco a poco, tanteando antes con el talón para asegurarse de no tropezar con nada. No quería hablar, solo esperaba un ataque que, sabía, no tardaría en llegar.

—¡Y! —gritó Bellatrix, haciendo que Tonks se sobresaltara.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, reían, gozando otra vez por aquel movimiento de la chica. Su boca se retorcía entre asco y placer.

—Supe que, además, tuviste un pequeño mocoso… —Sus ojos estaban casi fuera de órbita y su varita golpeteaba de forma más acelerada la palma de su propia mano— Todo por obra y gracia del licántropo… ¡¿VERDAD?! —gritó aquella pregunta y escupió la exclamación con su maniática sonrisa— No sé que ven en ese hombre —dijo lentamente, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante hacia Lupin, quien ahora tenía el rostro más dañado que antes por causa de su interminable pelea.

—¡No! —gritó Tonks con firmeza, como despertando de un largo y tenebroso transe—Ni te atrevas a pensarlo —dijo, deduciendo que aquella mirada en Bellatrix significaba _"voy a matar al lobito"._

—¿Qué¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la mortífaga alzando las cejas, fingiendo impresión y sorpresa— ¿Mi sobrinita habla¡Que sorpresa! Pensé que después de parir habías perdido esa sucia lengua… —De un tono alto ahora pasaba a uno bajo, tierno pero desesperadamente maniático— Pero… espera… esa frase me recuerda a alguien… ¡Oh, claro! Mi primo. Otro más que le adoraba —Bajó un poco la cabeza, sonriendo con los labios apretados.

—Siri… —Comenzaba a recordar Tonks antes de que Bellatrix la interrumpiera con un estridente grito.

—¡AH¡¿Ya lo recuerdas?! Puta muda y sin memoria. Que alivio saber que el no tener hijos me ayudó a conservar esas dos importantes habilidades —dijo con alegría. Pero su varita, de estar en un frenético golpeteo, ahora se detenía y permanecía tortuosamente quieta en su palma, esperando el momento para estallar en rayos—. Su sobrina favorita… Nymphadora Tonks, celebrando su muerte con un casamiento y un engendro en poco más de un año. ¿Debe estarse revolcando de felicidad en su tumba, no crees? —preguntó mientras acariciaba su varita de forma demente, como se acariciaría a un amante­­— ¡Oh! Perdón, digo "revolcándose tras su velo" —Una nueva carcajada rompió el inquietante silencio del salón.

Ahora solo eran ellas dos. El chico de Gryffindor y el mortífago se movían por el pasillo y seguían su contienda en ese mismo lugar. El escenario era solo para ellas y Bellatrix ya rozaba el filo de sus dientes, deseosa de comenzar el show.

—Yo… —susurró Tonks nerviosa, temerosa, pero sin bajar la varita.

Los recuerdos de Sirius parecían tan lejanos ahora. En realidad, su muerte no pareció ser suficiente competencia para los sentimientos que incrementaban hacia Lupin. Ni la guerra, ni la vida de miles de personas parecían acallar su boca cuando se trataba de declarar su amor hacia el licántropo.

La metamórfaga observó por un segundo los ojos de la bruja, y aquel ínfimo momento fue suficiente para hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza. Su duro entrenamiento como auror parecía caer a pedazos a los pies de la elegante mujer de sangre Black.

La chica de cabello color rosa se hallaba entre la pared y Lestrange, quien ahora estaba a menos de dos metros de ella. Por un momento pensó en correr, olvidando todo orgullo solo por ir detrás de Lupin, pero cuando hizo ademán de moverse, Bellatrix olvidó la calma y mostró su verdadera naturaleza. Ni pizca de cordura ni recuerdos con respecto al líquido que corría en sus venas y la unía a Tonks. Risa enferma y descontrolada inundó el lugar, haciendo estremecer los pedazos de vidrio que aún pendían en las ventanas.

La metamórfaga dudó por un segundo en su accionar, pero ya no podría blandir su varita, así es que solo se movió rápidamente, intentando correr.

Dos metros alcanzó a avanzar antes de que Bellatrix la detuviera. Era parte del juego darle unos segundos para huir, eso aumentaba la adrenalina en ella y la desesperación en Nymphadora.

—¡Movilicorpus! —gritó la mortífaga mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la espalda de la chica, quien pareció ser jalada por hilos invisibles que no solo le impedían seguir avanzando repentinamente, como si hubiese chocado con una gran pared a toda velocidad, sino que además la hacían retroceder. Un movimiento más de la muñeca de Bellatrix y ahora era el cabello color rosa intenso de la metamórfaga el que sufría las consecuencias, siendo tirado con fuerza hacia atrás.

La sangre pura gozaba de cada segundo junto a su parienta, y solo estaba comenzando.

Con una risa estridente y descontrolada, de sumo gozo, Bellatrix movió hacia atrás bruscamente el brazo que sostenía la varita, y como si de un muñeco tirado por hilos se tratase, Nymphadora fue jalada por el cabello y la túnica. La mortífaga dio una vuelta en noventa grados, tirando de la auror con fuerza hasta hacerla caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Más y más risas estallaban por su parte y solo se detenía para relamer sus labios y tomar algo de aire antes de que sus carcajadas volvieran a explotar.

—¡Finite… Incantatem! —Tonks pronunció el hechizo como pudo, contorsionando el brazo para poder apuntar la varita hacia el lugar en donde parecían estar firmemente incrustados los hilos incoloros. Como recompensa a su esfuerzo, logró cortarlos y por fin sintió que ya nada tiraba de ella.

Bellatrix bajó por un momento su brazo, dejando de lado su primer hechizo y esperando el movimiento de la auror. Allí, de costado y con la piel de la cara y manos raspada y sangrante, Nymphadora movió la varita otra vez mientras se reincorporaba para arremeter contra su contrincante.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó la descolocada mujer de ojos grises sin esperar ni un segundo, y la varita de Tonks voló por los aires dando a parar al otro extremo del aula, entre un montón de trozos de cemento y libros. La metamórfaga la miró con impotencia, sin poder hacer mucho por salir de su condición de vencida prematura —. ¡Vamos, querida¡Ve por ella, boba! —ordenó la mortífaga, sin que aquellas palabras acallaran su risa burlona que ahora brotaba desde sus entrañas.

Nymphadora aprovechó la pequeña tregua y rápidamente se escabulló por un costado de la bruja para ir en busca de su arma. Pero le faltaban mil años para burlar los reflejos y la postura perfecta y siempre lista para atacar de Bellatrix Lestrange. La hechicera giró al instante y le dio una patada en las piernas, enterrando el taco de su bota en una de las pantorrillas de Tonks, quien aulló de dolor y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo como peso muerto al suelo otra vez.

—¡Vamos, asquerosa traidora¡Ve por la estúpida vara¿¡Crees que tengo toda la noche para dedicártela!? —gritó con enfado y a todo pulmón la bruja de sangre Black mientras lanzaba repetidos hechizos a la joven que se arrastraba por el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con una de sus manos y estirando el otro brazo para coger la varita que se encontraba a poco más de un metro de ella.

La poderosa mortífaga apareció de pronto frente a Tonks, haciendo uso de todo ese talento innato en la hechicería que le permitía actuar sigilosamente ante sus enemigos. Con una rapidez misteriosa que muchos magos nunca terminarían de comprender, la bruja emergió de pronto justo frente a la varita de su sobrina.

—¡¿Será posible que tenga que hacer todo yo?! —reclamó con enfado, y con un repulsivo y brusco gesto pateó la varita, la cual dio a para en la cara de Nymphadora —. ¡Cógela de una vez y ponte de pie, estúpida¡Dime que algo de Black llevas en la sangre¡Hasta esa mocosa Hufflepuff mostró más agallas que tú!

La varita rebotó contra la dañada cara de Tonks, quien de inmediato intentó alcanzarla con una de sus deterioradas manos. Cuando finalmente lo logró, la negra y reluciente bota de la mortífaga favorita de Voldemort hizo acto de presencia y con su suela aprisionó los dedos de la chica contra la superficie. Su maniática risa volvió mientras se afanaba en enterrar lo más que podía la mano de Tonks, aplastándola y haciendo que se astillara con todo tipo de cosas regadas en el suelo. Los gritos de la metamórfaga y su dolor alentaban a la de cabello negro a seguir y disfrutar.

—¿Duele? ­—preguntó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, como si no quisiera perderse de ningún detalle de aquella deliciosa escena. Miraba a su sobrina, poniendo más presión en su pie y desgarrando aún más la piel— Asquerosa traidora. Eres una vergüenza. Casándote y pariendo el engendro de un hombre lobo, y no cualquiera, sino el tal Lupin ese… ÉL otra vez.

—Lo amo… —susurró Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos producto del mismo dolor que ahora dejaba su mano casi dormida.

—Sí, sí. "Y no me importa que sea hombre lobo" —Se burló, imitando la voz de un niño malcriado— Ya he escuchado antes ese discurso —dijo con un evidente tono de aburrimiento.

Lestrange dio un suspiro y liberó la mano bajo su pie. Luego se alejó un poco mientras observaba por el umbral de la puerta del salón como su colega mortífago ahora tenía de apoyo a cinco encapuchados más, mientras el chico Gryffindor estaba acompañado de otro grupo de estudiantes. Todos peleaban sin descanso en el pasillo.

—Ellos se divierten más… —dijo decepcionada Bellatrix, dándole la espalda a Tonks, quien esperaba ese momento para ponerse de pie, girar y apuntar a la bruja.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —gritó Nymphadora desde el lugar en donde se encontraba.

—¡Impedimenta! —Contrarrestó Bellatrix, dándole la cara nuevamente con su varita en alto, como si hubiese estado esperando que la chica de cabello rosa intentara atacarla por la espalda.

Tonks se movió como pudo hasta una de las esquinas de la sala, en donde solía estar el escritorio del profesor.

—¡Cuanta habilidad, sobrina! —Se mofó la mortífaga con una risa enferma y desesperante.

—¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó nuevamente una desesperada Nymphadora, apuntando la varita con dirección a Lestrange, pero aquel rayo resplandeciente cruzó sin destino el aire. Bellatrix se había desvanecido nuevamente como una nube de humo que se mueve a gran velocidad a otro espacio, y ahora estaba al lado de la abertura que daba al lugar en donde se batía en duelo Lupin.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó la mujer de cabello oscuro, haciéndose la inocente mientras con su sonrisa enferma indicaba con la varita al hombre lobo.

—¡No! —gimió Tonks, perdiendo todo recuerdo de magia e intentando moverse para alcanzar a la mortífaga.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Bellatrix, dándole en el pecho a la metamórfaga.

Con destreza, la chica de cabello rosa fue lanzada por el aire hasta que un montón de sillas muertas amortiguó la caída. Su cuerpo se incrustó entre los hierros y la madera, al igual que su varita.

—Eso se llama "Expelliarmus", pequeña Nymphadora. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? —preguntó la mortífaga con una falsa y tierna sonrisa. Luego se dio la vuelta otra vez y volvió a mirar el enfrentamiento del licántropo — ¿Esa es la fuerza animal? —Se mofó sin darle importancia a la auror a su espalda.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Un rayo pasó por un costado de la bruja y cortó parte de la túnica negra que llevaba, desestabilizándola por unos segundos. Luego otro hechizo de color rojo le dio de lleno en la columna y la desplomó sobre una mesa, obligándola a soltar su varita.

—Gracias por la clase, tía, aunque ya me lo sabía —dijo triunfante la débil Tonks, aún entre los escombros. Desde ahí veía como la mortífaga intentaba reincorporarse. Los ojos de la bruja se inyectaban de sangre por la rabia de ser tocada por las sucias manos de la traidora de su sobrina.

Nymphadora se sentía feliz y con una nueva dosis de energía al ver que Bellatrix no era del todo invencible, pero de pronto un gélido frío congeló su brazo aún en el aire. Memorias horribles comenzaron a pasear por su cabeza y la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Cuatro dementores la vieron como la carnada perfecta en su ronda por el castillo, se acercaron a ella y amenazaban con besarla.

Al otro lado del salón, Bellatrix se ponía de pie y sacudía su ropa. Se limpió un hilo de sangre que brotaba por su labio inferior y luego una bocanada de aire escapó desde su boca otra vez en forma de imparables y seguidas carcajadas.

—¿Los dejo, sobrina? —preguntó al notar el evidente estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se hallaba Tonks— ¿Dejo que te besen? Puede que no sea tan malo. Sin duda sería un beso más sincero que el de tu lobo.

Ante ese comentario, Nymphadora la miró con sus ojos ahora opacos y aparentemente perdidos, como preguntando a qué se refería.

—¿Qué ves ahora, linda¿A tu marido con otro que no eres tú, o a tu asqueroso hijo sin padre? O mejor que eso… ¿a tu difunto tío robándote a tu principito peludo?

La mortífaga se acercó a la chica con paso lento y seguro otra vez. Ahora solo era un mal recuerdo el haberse visto tumbada en el suelo por obra de un hechizo tan básico lanzado por la espalda.

Estando ya en medio de la sala, Bellatrix ahuyentó a los dementores con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita.

—¿No lo entiendes aún? Vaya… Muda, sin memoria y una completa idiota —Se mofó mientras volvía a tomarla con una fuerza invisible proveniente de su varita.

La mantuvo en el aire por unos segundos y luego volvió a enterrarla entre los escombros. Esta vez, el cuerpo de la auror fue recibido por un enorme y viejo estante, el cual era usado por los profesores para guardar objetos personales. Pilas de papeles cayeron sobre ella mientras que los palos rotos dejaban caer sus astillas sobre su magullado rostro.

Con el castillo Británico, esperanza de los caídos, desmoronándose bajo sus destellantes ojos grises, Bellatrix se acercó a Tonks y con lentos movimientos se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Con falsa y tortuosa delicadeza comenzó a retirar los papeles que estaban sobre la cara de la muchacha.

—Que suerte tienes de que tu tía esté contigo para salvarte de los malvados Dementores —dijo, sonriendo con malicia e intercambiando miradas entre los papeles que retiraba y el cuerpo casi destrozado de Nymphadora.

En ese momento encontró algo que llamó su atención. Lo miró con curiosidad y luego lo tomó entre sus largos y finos dedos para analizarlo minuciosamente.

—¿Tu esposo dio clases aquí, verdad? Y por lo visto… —Sus labios se ensancharon con satisfacción luego de observar detenidamente el papel entre sus manos, y podía verse como su cuello se inflaba para no soltar otra de sus carcajadas características—… por lo visto no se llevó todos sus recuerdos —comentó mientras volteaba la fotografía que sostenía en una de sus manos para ponerla frente a los ojos de su sobrina.

La mirada de Tonks se clavó en aquel trozo de papel, y la punzada en el pecho que le provocó fue sin duda mucho más dolorosa y sorpresiva que toda la batalla hasta ahora sostenida.

Siempre lo había pensado; una relación inquebrantable sin duda. Entre _ellos _existían lazos tan fuertes que ni ella, ni la misma muerte podrían haberlos cortado. Y eso se reflejaba en aquellasonrisa que _él _mostraba en la fotografía… esa de la cual ella nunca había podido disfrutar; unasonrisa que brillaba, que resplandecía y cegaba. ¿Cómo aquella felicidad aún podía traspasar un papel arrugado y sucio¿Cómo podía hacerlo si estaba en medio de una pelea a muerte que comprometía al mundo entero? Y lo que más pesaba para ella en ese momento¿Cómo Remus podía mostrarse tan pleno y lleno de vida junto a alguien ya muerto, pero cuya presencia era más fuerte que el mismo amor que ella profesaba por su marido?

En la fotografía, Remus tenía unos 17 años. Llevaba su túnica algo desteñida, pero los colores rojo y dorado de la bufanda Gryffindor estallaban en su cuello. Una brisa suave mecía su cabello castaño y de vez en cuando su mano subía y apartaba unas cuantas hebras que se empeñaban en cubrir sus ojos color miel.

Hacía esto unas tres veces, hasta que la mano del chico que lo abrazaba tomaba su lugar y con sus dedos cogía un mechón del cabello de Lupin y lo situaba tras su oreja. Las hebras negro azabache de Sirius contrastaban con la desteñida ropa de Remus. Su sonrisa aplastaba el mundo y hacía caer a cualquiera a sus pies tan solo con mirar sus ojos grises por unos segundos.

El chico hombre lobo no era la excepción. De vez en cuando apartaba la mirada del fotógrafo y la dirigía hacia Sirius, quien le regresaba aquella atención con una sonrisa mucho más amplia y unos ojos rebosantes de orgullo y satisfacción. Lupin bajaba la vista con una expresión nerviosa y, por sus movimientos, se veía que quería salir ya de la fotografía, pero la mano fuerte y grande del hijo mayor de los Black lo retenía por el brazo y volvía a acercarlo a él rápidamente, para luego apretar sus dedos contra el hombro de Remus y mantenerlo pegado a él.

Lupin lo miraba como reprochando, pero el inquieto Sirius llevaba las manos a su rostro y manipulaba sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa, la cual mostraba a la cámara. El chico castaño se soltaba y luego de unos segundos de mirada intensa hacia el bromista, una risa sincera y divertida se apoderaba de él, y el animago volvía a abrazarlo.

Así continuaba la secuencia una y otra vez, con un Remus nervioso y avergonzado, un Black seguro y sin miedo al que dirán, y una atmósfera llena de gestos y miradas cómplices, las mismas que los rodearon hasta el último día en que estuvieron juntos.

—¿Ahora sí lo entiendes, estúpida? Conozco las frases usadas para defender a ese asqueroso lobo. Mi nauseabundo primo las repartió en los oídos de toda la familia, y eso fue años antes de que tú nacieras, niñita.

Tonks abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendida por aquella revelación. Sabía que Sirius era amigo de su marido, pero semejante interés y ensañamiento por defender su nombre era más de lo que esperaba saber.

­—¿Qué¿Ni una sospecha tenías? —La carcajada que soltó respondió su propia pregunta— Pobre ingenua. Treinta y ocho años y ni mi primo ni ese licántropo aparecían con parejas. ¿Crees que querían dedicar su vida a servir a la Orden sin distracciones? —La miró fijamente y alzó una ceja— ¡Claro! Y para ello ambos vivían juntos, tanto luego de salir de este asqueroso castillo, como cuando se volvieron a reunir después de que el idiota ese logró escapar de Azkaban. ¡¿Muy conveniente y práctico, verdad?! —Su risa destrozaba los tímpanos de Nymphadora— ¿Y se casó contigo por amor, pequeña¿Siendo que esos dos se encamaban desde sus días en Hogwarts hasta el mismo día de la muerte de mi primito?

Bellatrix se tomó su tiempo y cerró la boca. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hinchadas. El aire estaba allí; esperando a ser soltado otra vez para burlarse de la chica.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —preguntó despacio, mirando hacia todos lados, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo prohibido— Cuando lo maté esa noche en el Ministerio… —Soltó un suspiro de lástima, le dio una última mirada al rostro de Tonks y se acercó a su oído para continuar con la frase en un susurro— … mi primito tenía olor a lobo.

Un nudo se acomodó de manera desagradable en la garganta de la metamórfaga, haciéndole incluso difícil el solo hecho de respirar. Dolía más su pecho que sus mismos oídos siendo invadidos directamente por las carcajadas a todo pulmón que Bellatrix dejaba por fin escapar. Se mofaba, y le parecía divertido y hasta irónico que aquello que tanto asco le daba, ahora le proporcionara el placer de empaparse en la angustia de aquella traidora a la sangre.

—¡Claro¡Y de seguro se casó contigo porque le recordabas a ese asqueroso Gryffindor¡Tienes suerte de llevar la sangre Black!

Resultaba gratificante ver el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de la chica, había que hacerlo durar. Además, algo divertido se le había pasado por la mente. Centró sus ojos grises en el cabello ahora de un rosado pálido de Tonks y continuó hablando.

—¿Eres metamórfaga, no? —Se mordió los labios para no seguir riendo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de la chica, apretando con sus largos dedos las mejillas de Nymphadora, obligándola a mirarla— Vamos, cuéntale a tía Bellatrix. ¿Te transformaste en Sirius para atraparlo, verdad? Usaste su pena a tu favor —sentenció, como si se tratase de una amiga que habla de secretos con otra—. Es bueno saber que algo de Black te queda —Su mano ya había elevado unos cuantos centímetros la cabeza de Tonks cuando finalmente la soltó, dejándola caer y enterrarse nuevamente entre la madera destrozada del viejo estante.

La auror se sentía humillada, pisoteada y decepcionada. Sabía que su marido y Sirius habían tenido una relación bastante estrecha, pero sus sentimientos la cegaron y le impidieron ver más allá.

El espíritu Hufflepuff en sus venas le obligó a confiar y a esperar pacientemente a que el amor floreciera. Mas llegaron las uniones lustradas de blanco y decoradas por llantos de bebé, pero la sonrisa de Remus jamás llegó. De vez en cuando sus ojos brillaban con más vida, pero aquel gesto era exclusivamente dedicado a su hijo. Cada acto que denotara algo de cariño e interés de su parte hacia su esposa, solo era una atención cualquiera; un "sí" que podría haberle regalado hasta a un muggle que lo saludara en una mañana de frío. La muchacha insistió una y otra vez, pero cada intento no era como el de un Gryffindor, como Sirius; era una petición de color amarillo y negro que era infantilidad disfrazada de perseverancia. Ahora recibía el pago por atrapar a alguien de por vida, sabiendo que este se dejaba llevar por su amabilidad y la soledad que llenaría sus últimos años de vida. Nymphadora Tonks estaba en el final de sus días, siendo escupida por las palabras de la mujer que había matado a su más grande y oculto enemigo.

—Remus me ama… —susurró Tonks, adolorida e inmóvil entre los escombros. Algo tenía que haber marcado la unión de ambos y se mentiría por siempre hasta que Lupin abofeteara su confianza y rompiera su imaginaria esperanza con la verdad.

—¿A sí? —preguntó la mortífaga— Comprobemos entonces —La bruja lanzó aquel reto con una sonrisa infinita en su rostro y luego dio inicio al espectáculo final—. ¡Levicorpus! —Su varita arrastró otra vez a Nymphadora, llevándola hasta la sala en donde Lupin se batía en duelo.

Ahora había más personas en la sala contigua; unos cinco mortífagos y seis estudiantes. Todos enfrascados en sus propias luchas, rompiendo murallas y ampliando aún más los salones y el espacio en general.

Bellatrix dio un brusco movimiento con la varita y dejó caer de rodillas a Tonks, a quien luego se acercó para sujetar del cabello y a la vez mantener su cuerpo de forma erguida.

—Tal vez no le gustas por este ridículo cabello que llevas, querida. Deberías usarlo de otro color… ¿Qué tal un negro intenso? Ya sabes… como los Black —se burló mientras buscaba con la mirada al hombre lobo—. Ahora esperemos. Seguro que tu marido ve a su amada esposa en manos de la malvada Bellatrix —rió mientras por fin divisaba al licántropo, luchando, sin dar pie alguno a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Lupin pasaba su vista una y otra vez por el lugar en donde ambas mujeres se encontraban, pero no parecía escatimar en detalles del escenario. La pelea que estaba manteniendo parecía acaparar toda su atención.

_Está concentrado en su pelea… en realidad no me ha visto…_

La esperanza aún viva…

—¿Lo llamamos? —preguntó la mortífaga, dándole una patada en la espalda a Tonks hasta hacerla caer boca abajo. La muchacha enterró los dientes en el suelo cuando la bruja de sangre Black le dio un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la cabeza.

Bellatrix elevó su varita y miles de chispas nacieron de ella. Luego puso la punta de su arma en la columna de Nymphadora.

—¡Crucio! —exclamó, y la metamórfaga se retorció en el suelo, soltando desgarradores alaridos.

El dolor nacía en su columna y se esparcía por todo el cuerpo. Sus músculos se apretaban y sus venas parecían llenarse de sangre hasta el punto de querer estallar. Calambres intensos se apoderaron de cada una de sus extremidades, una fuerza invisible las doblaba sin compasión por debajo de la piel que ahora parecía quemarle. Sentía como si cortes profundos y llagas tatuaran su organismo y sus huesos. Vibraciones de dolor intenso nublaban su mirada y solo podía gritar para liberarlo de alguna forma.

Llamó la atención de algunos de los presentes con aquellos aullidos de sufrimiento, pero al parecer no la del esperado.

Lestrange se agachó a su lado, con la varita alzada en una de sus manos, sin dejar de lado el hechizo; con la otra tomó su cabello rosado pálido hasta hacerla levantar la cabeza para que mirara directamente a quienes combatían.

—¡Remus Lupin¡Asqueroso licántropo! —exclamó en voz alta la bruja junto a los gritos de Tonks.

Esta vez la atención de Remus sí fue captada. Volteó su cabeza y miró directamente la escena, pero la intensión de dejar la pelea que en ese entonces mantenía y acudir en ayuda de su esposa, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrumbar aquellas creencias labradas con garras de medianoche y aquel raciocinio tan arraigado en su mente. Estaban en una batalla que ponía en juego miles de vidas de magos y brujas, estudiantes, profesores, criaturas mágicas y hasta muggles. El futuro del mundo entero se decidía con cada trozo de cimiento que caía del castillo, y Remus simplemente no podía olvidar todo eso y blandir la varita solo para defender a una persona que, además, estaba más entrenada que cualquiera de los chicos que ahora gritaban en los pasillos pidiendo ayuda con inquietante desesperación.

Lupin hizo amago de querer acercarse a Tonks y ayudarla, pero aquello iba en contra de las reglas; estaban en guerra y nada, ni _nadie_ podía interferir en el camino hacia la meta.

La metamórfaga lo miró suplicante, olvidando toda ley impuesta por las grandes batallas, la Legión de Aurores y la mismísima Orden del Fénix. Estaba enamorada, y ese sentimiento borra cualquier otra cosa, porque nada es tan importante como la vida de una persona amada.

_Remus… detente por __mí, como lo hiciste por Sirius… _

Pero si los músculos del licántropo se movieron en algún momento fue solo cuando su mirada cayó, como en los días en los cuales se negaba a aceptar a Nymphadora, cuando decía "es nuestro deber dar la pelea sin preocuparnos por cosas de menor importancia", cuando repetía una excusa incompleta "No puedo estar contigo… porque…", cuando susurraba "lo siento…".

Estaba todo dicho. Sus innumerables negaciones eran coronadas con ese último "no" pintado en sus ojos dorados que se escapan y se alejaban cada vez más de las propias pupilas de Tonks.

Luego, el hombre lobo giró hasta Dolohov, quien se había reincorporado rápidamente desde los escombros en aquel momento de debilidad mostrada por el licántropo. Algunos estudiantes trataban de retenerlo, pero sus gritos solo anunciaban que los intentos habían sido en vano. Eran solo alumnos, chicos que, a tan corta edad, arriesgaban sus propias vidas por un mundo entero que confiaba en que la última esperanza para ellos habitaba dentro de ese castillo. Lupin no pudo aguantar más la presión de aquellos llamados juveniles que ahora se apagaban lentamente, y sin permitirse el volver a dudar, continuó con su batalla en contra del mortífago y ni un _adiós_ que debilitara su decisión fue expresado por su parte antes de desparecer del lugar. Un segundo dedicado a Tonks había costado la vida de dos estudiantes Gryffindor, y no podía darse el lujo de volver a perder más vidas enfundadas en los colores rojo y dorado… _no otra vez._

Esa era la verdad, el "no" que rompía la mentira tejida por Nymphadora, aquella que permanecía enmarañada en su corazón y que ahora se deshacía dejando marcas imborrables de aquellos lazos incrustados en su interior.

La amabilidad y sentido común de Lupin decía que los más fuertes estaban obligados a pelear contra los que amenazaban la paz. Ellos eran los que debían tener corazón de piedra para defender a los más débiles y llevar hasta la cumbre sus ideas de libertad y justicia, sin detenerse a mirar al caído, por más difícil que esto fuese.

Las grandes historias de amor que la metamórfaga escuchaba desde pequeña, decían que solo la persona amada podía romper aquellas leyes impuestas por la guerra. Pero no fue ella quien logró que Remus se detuviera en medio de una gran batalla solo porque lo inundaba la pena, desesperación y angustia; fue Sirius quien lo hizo. Lupin olvidó la pelea en el Ministerio tan solo por derrumbarse, a pesar de que no había nada más por hacer. La voz del licántropo se quebró en pedazos solo por "su amigo" aquella noche, y de seguro en su vida no habrían más lágrimas de ese tipo siendo que el mago de sangre Black había muerto.

Tonks ahora tenía la certeza de que luego de ese enfrentamiento, se habían vuelto polvo miles de días con sus respectivas noches en el alma de Remus. Se ocultaba el llanto tras los aullidos del lobo. Por Sirius, Lunático olvidó la luna, vivió dibujando runas en su mente, soñó con sonrisas caninas y murió en vida tras un velo. Por ella, por Nymphadora Tonks, solo dio amabilidad mezclada con su sentido de justicia y deber hasta el final.

Una sola lágrima amarga calló desde los ojos de Tonks, arrastrando a su paso la suciedad de su rostro. La tristeza limpiaba su mentira y su insistencia por ser amada en medio del desconsuelo de miles, y en especial, de Remus Lupin, cuyos años habían sido arrebatados por la partida de Sirius Black, dejándolo más viejo y acabado. La metamórfaga se casó con un cuerpo vacío que contaba los días para que la llama de su vida sin sentido se consumiera.

Bellatrix se mofaba. La escena era tan conmovedora que daban ganas de aplaudir.

La bruja jaló por última vez el cabello de la chica y la azotó contra el suelo.

—Pídele explicaciones a tu tío en el infierno. Aún debe llevar el olor a lobo impregnado, eso debe un consuelo para ti —Lestrange esbozó una sonrisa, tomó la varita con ambas manos y aplastó la punta en la nuca de Tonks—. Que penas me das… ¿Ves? Deberías haberte quedado con el Dementor —rió con ganas antes de gritar el conjuro imperdonable— ¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayo verde atravesó la cabeza de la mortífaga, dejándola inmóvil en el suelo.

La muerte se llevaba la amargura de la chica, calmaba el dolor de la tortura física del _crucio_ y también diluía esa sensación de vacío en su interior, ese espacio que antes ocupaba su propio engaño llamado Remus John Lupin.

Bellatrix se incorporó a su lado, caminó hasta el estante en donde yacía la fotografía de ambos merodeadores y la tomó entre sus dedos. Con cierto dejo de asco en su expresión, le dio un último vistazo a la pareja y volvió junto al cadáver de la metamórfaga.

La bruja se paró cerca del cuerpo aún tibio que se sumaba a los tantos al interior del viejo castillo Hogwarts, y como último regalo para su sobrina, comenzó a tararear la marcha fúnebre; lenta y tenebrosa melodía de despedida.

Con una falsa tristeza en sus ojos y una evidente felicidad en los labios, la bruja lanzó la fotografía sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Nymphadora. Aquel papel era como una rosa cayendo lentamente sobre su muerto. En este caso, una rosa negra y espinosa repleta de secretos y mentiras que ocultaban el verdadero amor que unía a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

—Adiós, querida… —sentenció tranquilamente Bellatrix mientras seguía tarareando la marcha y salía del salón en busca de nuevos magos y brujas a quienes despedir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ahora que ya terminaron de leer, agradecería que se pasearan por la sección de reviews y me dieran su opinión. ¡Gracias! 


End file.
